


Long Time No See

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ada appears and she’s alive. Leon has many questions but are all avoided. Instead, Ada has something else in mind they can do instead of talk.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rewrite of that iconic scene between Ada meeting Leon in Resident Evil 4. Except, there’s sex involved. Probably has been done already, but thought I’d give it a shot. Hope you enjoy!

Leon walked into the room cautiously. After hearing Salazar mention that there was “two rats”, he was on high alert and curious to find out who this other person was. 

His eyes scanned the bedroom in front of him and he barely made another step when he felt a gun suddenly pressed behind his back. “Put your hands where I can see them.” Said a woman from behind him. But Leon was not gonna give in so easily. “Sorry, but following a ladies lead just isn’t my style...” He responded. The woman moved the gun up and pressed it again on his upper back. She threatened him, her voice more stern. “Put them up now..” 

In just a second after hearing her words, Leon seized his chance to break this position and quickly turned, spinning the woman the other way and immediately grabbing the gun in her hand. But she was not so easy for Leon to keep her still and was able to break free from his grip. She was just as quick as he was, cart wheeling away from him using a single hand, her slender legs pointed upwards, kicking the gun out of Leon’s hands, all while wearing a quite revealing red dress. As he went to reach for his knife, he caught a glimpse of her underwear. Black lace. A bit side tracked he was, but still lunged his way towards her, right at the moment she caught her gun from the air. She turned, ready to point the gun at him, but this time, he had the upper hand. She felt the cold knife pressed against her throat and a firm hand grabbing her wrist where she held her gun. His touch felt like fire. Her eyes locked onto his intense gaze and felt breathless in that moment. 

“A bit of advice. Try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters.” Leon grabbed the gun and dismantled it, throwing it to the floor so she wouldn’t try anything again. “Leon.” She removes the glasses from her face and looks at him, with a hint of smirk on her lips. “Long time no see.”

It wasn’t until Leon finally caught a good look at this woman that he finally recognizes who she is. Ada Wong. He was convinced she died years ago in Raccoon City, but over the years heard rumors of her being alive. The last he heard was that she was working for Wesker, but he refused believe it. Yet here she was. In flesh, right before his eyes. His eyes quickly scanned her, from head to toe, letting it sink in that she is real and that she is alive. “Ada...” There was a bit of anger and hostility in his voice as he processes that the rumor he heard before, is being proved as truth. “So it is true?” He moved a few steps, keeping his eyes locked onto her as he waited for her answer. 

“True? About what?” She says coyly. Ada wants to hear what Leon has heard about her. “You... working with Wesker.” He immediately responded and his serious gaze, still locked onto her face, almost feeling like if he blinks, she’ll be gone in a second. “I see you’ve been doing your homework.” She teased, but Leon wasn’t having any of it. “Why Ada?” There was a hint of pain in his voice. Why exactly was she working with him? Why has she suddenly appeared after years of thinking she was dead? He had so many questions for her. 

“What’s it to you?” Her words sounding cold. Why exactly does Leon want to know all this? And what did it matter to him what she was doing anyways? “Why’re you here?” He asked, hoping to get a real answer this time. “Why’d you.. show up like this?” In all the years before this very moment, Leon has envisioned, dreamed even, of various scenarios in which he’d meet Ada again. After what transpired in Raccoon City and after hearing those rumors, he was tormented by the thought that he’d never get to see her. But he shakes the thought, eyeing her down again. “Ada...” 

She couldn’t handle the intensity of his gaze. She was going to break if he kept looking at her with those blue eyes. Ada scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning her head away so he couldn’t look at her anymore. But Leon wasn’t going to let her get away though, not so soon. He needed an answer.. he didn’t want to let this moment end so quickly.. he needed something. Her name spills from his lips again as he boldly moved his way forward, standing right there in front of her. His hand reaches to touch her jaw, then gently slid his thumb to her chin, turning her face so that his eyes could meet hers. “Well, it’s obvious I’m not getting any answers... but, I’m not letting you get away from me so soon.” His thumb then moves upward to touch her soft bottom lip. “After so many years...” She trembled at his touch, wordless, as her eyes drank in his handsome face so up close. The touch alone made her think back to their kiss in Racoon City. “Ada.. I thought about you a lot. Even in my dreams.. in my nightmares, you were always there..” And you’re real. He thought to himself. 

“Leon...” his name left her lips almost as a whisper. So softly she said his name. There was guilt in her for leaving him to think she was dead after all this time. A part of her wanting to give him some answers, but now, very unfortunately, is not the time. She is not wasting a second further and instead, cuts off whatever he was about to say with a kiss. It was slow at first, her lips pressing lightly, letting herself feel the slight chapped lips of his. Leon however, felt hunger and grew impatient, craving more then just soft kisses. So he took the initiative and made the kiss deeper, opening Ada’s mouth a bit wider so his tongue could slip inside. 

The kiss then grew more hotter and wetter, with Ada giving a few teasing bites and tugs to Leon’s bottom lip. His gloved hands slid down her curvy hips and gave a nice squeeze as they both made their way to the bed in the room. “Mmh..” Leon’s pants grew tighter as he felt the vibrations of Ada’s moans through his mouth. The back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and Ada pulls away for a second. “Get these off..” A slender finger of hers was tugging at Leon’s belt while her other hand was caressing his growing bulge. He wasted no time unbuckling his tactical belt, tossing it to the ground and working to unzip his pants. Ada watched hungrily and eagerly, as Leon pulls out his hardened cock. She smirked and wet her lips as she grabbed Leon’s leather gun holsters and pulled him into a kiss once more. Then pulled away just as quickly, pushing him down onto the bed. She climbs on top of him, her soft thighs and the silk fabric of her red dress, teasingly brushing up against Leon’s twitching cock, with the tip already wet with precum. “Don’t think I’m letting you continue without you showing me something in return.” He said, his eyes lingering on her covered breasts. 

She sat and pressed her self down onto Leon’s cock, grinding her lacy black underwear oh so slowly on top and he let out a groan. “...In case you forgot, we don’t have much time here.” He was getting even more impatient, desperate even. Leon gripped the side of her hip, bucking into her and grinding harder. Her hands grabbed onto his chest holsters again, tightly, as she let out a much louder whine. “Leon...” and since she moved closer to him, he ended up reaching towards the red straps of her dress and pulling it over her head. Then he proceeded to pull the top down and watched as her breasts bounced out. She felt the cool air and her nipples hardened. 

Leon gulped and his cock twitched even more. He wanted to bury himself deep inside of her already. In that instance though, it was like she read his mind because she immediately lifted herself up and parted her lace thong aside. Then she used one hand to pump his cock and the other hand to give her support as she aligned herself, ready to take him in. “Ada..” his voice growing more needy as she lowered herself down. His hot cock, began to throb the deeper he went in. It was warm and tight, but not painfully tight. And she was wet already from the kissing and teasing, and Leon was sure he was not going to last any longer. 

Once he was in as deeply as he could go, Ada began to rock her hips. She tested out how fast to move and what angle felt the best and most comfortable. But Leon on the other hand, was restraining himself from thrusting up into her like a wild beast. He laid there, groaning in pleasure, watching her breasts bounce as she rode him. “Leon..” she called his name out multiple times, her hands grabbing onto every part of his upper body, fingers sliding under his tight black shirt, chasing her climax. Leon reached with his left hand and grabbed onto the holster strapped to her thigh. “Ada.. I..” She knew what he was about to do and she cut him off. “Yes.. me too Leon..” her breathe growing heavy and eyebrows furrowing. 

Their thrusts got sloppy and uncoordinated as they both were both seeking their release. Ada came first, whimpering in pleasure as her insides pulsed and clenched tightly around Leon’s cock, as he was still pumping into her. She spasmed, calling his name as she held onto his holster. Then Leon came right after, pumping his hot loads of cum deep inside of her, holding onto her legs as he shot out his last drop. “Fuck..” Ada slumped down onto Leon’s chest, both panting heavily, coming down from their high. 

“....I need to go.” Was all she could say as she got off of him. They made a mess on the bed, but who cares. This place was a hell hole anyways. Ada looked for anything she could clean herself up with and Leon quickly got himself dressed again, distracted. 

“See you around.” She was right by the window and Leon turned his head quickly as she jumped out and left. “Ada!” But it was too late. And now Leon is left to wonder when he’ll see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! I’m a new writer so feedback is welcome.


End file.
